Séjour dans le passé
by pyro-54
Summary: Hermione trouve une formule permettant d'aller dans le passé, pour permettre à Harry de connaître ses parents. Ron, Hermione et Harry partent alors tous les 3. Romance au rendezvous!
1. Chapter 1: la formule

CHAPITRE 1 : La formule.

Hermione se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, elle cherchait un livre qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu. Elle tomba alors sur un livre dont le titre était : Voyage dans le temps. Elle le feuilleta et tomba sur une formule qui pouvait envoyer dans le passé. Elle se dit qu'elle pouvait l'utiliser pour Harry, pour qu'il rencontre ses parents. Elle prit un parchemin, recopia la formule et sortit. Elle trouva Harry et Ron sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle les appela, et, une fois en face d'elle, elle leur dit :

- Harry, Ron, j'ai trouvé une formule qui peut nous emmener dans le passé !  
- Pour quoi faire ? lança Ron.  
- Pour voir mes parents ! Mais c'est génial Hermy !  
- Oui, je sais. On a qu'à y aller maintenant !  
- Ouais !  
- Il n'y a rien à préparer ?  
- Non, juste cette formule à lire !  
- Ok, on doit la lire à trois ?  
- Ouais.  
- 1…2…3

Envoie-nous dans le passé  
Pour qu'on puisse y participer  
Aveao satro dejios idials passé  
Poreste participatesso  
Disparaissons du présent

Une fumée blanche apparut alors. Lorsqu'elle s'estompa, le trio était toujours sur le même terrain de Quidditch.


	2. Chapter 2: les maraudeurs

CHAPITRE 2 : Les maraudeurs.

- Vous croyez que ça a marché ? demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait aller voir.

Ils se rendirent alors tout les trois au château. Ils tombèrent alors sur un élève à qui Hermione demanda :

- S'il te plaît, en quelle année on est ?

- T'es à l'ouest toi, on est en 1985 pourquoi ?

- Comme ça.

Ils avaient donc remonté le temps de 20 ans. C'était juste. Il était au temps des Maraudeurs. Normalement, James, Lilly, Sirius et Rémus avaient 17 ans. Ils se rendirent alors dans la Grande Salle. A la table des Gryffondor, ils trouvèrent un jeune homme, dont les cheveux noirs étaient en bataille et qui ressemblait fortement à Harry. Se devait être James Potter. Harry sentit les larmes monter. Hermione lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule. Le garçon lui sourit et ils s'avancèrent vers James. Harry bégaya :

- Bon…bonjour monsieur Potter.

- Monsieur Potter ? t'es un petit marrant toi ! J'ai le même âge que toi je crois !

- Ah…oui…je…

- Pourquoi bégayes-tu tant ?

- Je…

- Il est timide ! Très timide ! le couvrit Hermione.

- Ah, d'accord. Je ne vous ai jamais vu, vous êtes nouveaux ?

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et voici Ron… Summers et Harry… Wild.

- Ok. Moi, je m'appelle James Potter. Vous venez d'où ?

- Du futur !

- C'est vrai ? Cool.

- A qui parles-tu Cornedrue ?

Un groupe (de 3 garçons et de 1 fille) s'approcha. C'était un jeune qui devait être Sirius.

- Je parle à Hermione, Ron et Harry. 

- Harry ? Quel beau prénom ! dit la jeune fille.

- Oui, effectivement Lily Jolie !

- Potter ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- Mais voyons…

- Il n'y a pas de mais !

Harry n'aurait jamais put croire ça possible, il avait ses parents devant lui, bien vivant. Il sourit alors malgré lui. Il avait aussi son parrain, mort deux ans plus tôt et Remus qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis l'enterrement.

Il réalisa alors qui se trouvait avec eux, Peter Pettigrow, la personne qui les avait balancé. Alors, sans réfléchir, il s'approcha de lui et lui mit un coup de poing, ce qui fit tomber ce dernier. Il ressentit alors une atroce douleur à la main. Il allait le recommencer quand Ron l'en empêcha en lui murmurant :

- Arrête Harry, pour l'instant il n'a rien fait !

- OUI MAIS IL VA LE FAIRE, C'EST ENCORE PIRE ! IL VA TUER MES PARENTS !

- Je sais Harry…je sais…

Sirius et James aidèrent Peter à se relever.

- Mais enfin, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

- Rien… pour l'instant. Cracha Harry entre ses dents.

- Bon, ben nous, il va falloir qu'on aille voir Dumbledore pour qu'il nous inscrive, lança Hermione

- Vous êtes dans quel maison ? demanda Sirius.

- Gryffondor, dirent-ils en chœur.

- C'est cool, nous aussi !

Et le trio se rendit dans le bureau du directeur.


	3. Chapter 3: Dumbledore

CHAPITRE 3 : Dumbledore.

Ils trouvèrent Dumbledore assis derrière son bureau.

- Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Je suis Hermione Granger, voici Ron Weasley et Harry Potter.  
- Weasley ? Parenté avec Arthur ?  
- Oui… je suis… son fils.  
- Son fils mais comm… attendez, et Potter ?  
- Je suis le fils de Lily Evans et de James Potter.  
- Mais… Vous venez du futur ?  
- Oui…  
- Mais comment ?  
- Une formule dans un livre.  
- Ah… et pourquoi ?  
- Euh… je ne sais pas si nous devons le dire.  
- Dîtes le moi.  
- Mes parents sont morts alors que je n'avais que 1 ans. Et, je voulais les rencontrer. Et mon parrain est mort il y a deux ans, je voulais le revoir.  
- Qui est-il ? Je parie que c'est Sirius Black.  
- Oui, c'est exacte.  
- Combien de temps désirez-vous rester ici ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Combien de temps pouvons-nous rester ?  
- Tout le temps que vous voulez ! Il vous suffit de bien vouloir suivre les cours.  
- Oui ! dit Hermione.  
- D'accord. Mais il nous faut une maison.  
- Où êtes-vous dans l'avenir ?  
- A Gryffondor.  
- Et bien, c'est là que vous resterez.  
- Merci monsieur.  
- Bon, et maintenant, vous pouvez partir. En plus, vous avez de la chance, se sont les vacances d'hiver. Donc, vous pouvez être tranquilles.  
- Oui, c'est vrai monsieur.  
- Mais attention à ce que vous direz aux Maraudeurs.  
- Oui, nous le savons. Mais, je ne promets rien.  
- Ne vous en faîte pas, en cas de problème avant votre départ, venez me voir et je me chargerais de leur faire oublier votre passage.  
- D'accord.

Et le trio sortit. Harry ne put alors cacher sa joie :

- Vous avez vu, nous pouvons rester autant de temps que nous voulons.  
- Evidemment, puisque quand nous voudrons rentrer, nous arrivons quelques secondes après avoir disparu donc c'est tranquille non ?  
- Oui. Nous pouvons rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année !  
- Euh… tu sais, c'est long ça…  
- Oui, mais au moins, on aurait une idée de comment se passe les ASPICS, on aurait les résultats !  
- Non, il change les questions tous les ans.  
- Allez, s'il te plaît Mione ! Jusqu'au moins de juin.  
- Je… Bon d'accord. Mais après il faudra partir !  
- Merci Mione, je t'adore !

Il prit alors la jeune fille dans les bras. Ils retournèrent ensuite tous les trois dans la Grande où ils trouvèrent à nouveaux les Maraudeurs et Lily.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4 :

Peter avait un œil au beurre noir, dû au coup que lui avait donné Harry. S'il avait put, il lui aurait donné plus de coup, mais c'était injustifié pour l'instant. Alors, à contrecœur, il dut dire :

- Je m'excuse pour le coup de poing.

- Ce n'est pas grave. James nous a dit que tu venais du futur. Ça veut dire que je vais faire quelque chose de mal. Est-ce vrai que je vais tuer tes parents ? tu l'as crié tout à l'heure.

Il resta muet, ce qui suffit pour Peter. Pour changer l'ambiance, James demanda :

- Alors Lily Jolie, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Potter je t'ai dit et je te le redis, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tout ce que tu veux, c'est m'ajouter à ton tableau de chasse et je ne veux pas ! Il faut que tu comprennes une fois pour toutes que je ne t'aime pas !

Comme à chaque fois, les paroles de Lily blessèrent James. Il ne voulait pas l'ajouter au tableau de chasse mais uniquement pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser… Il l'aimait à en devenir fou. Jamais il ne pourrait se passer d'elle.

Sirius, quant à lui, ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la jeune fille brune et aux yeux chocolats qui venait du futur. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais elle l'attirait énormément. Lui qui d'habitude était un coureur de jupons de première, ne pensait plus qu'à elle. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait, il détourna le regard en rougissant. Encore une première chez Sirius.

Hermione ne put, bien malgré elle, s'empêcher de le trouver craquant comme ça. Elle détourna alors à son tour les yeux, rougissante, en se rendant compte qu'elle parlait de Sirius Black, qu'elle avait vu bien plus âgé et qu'elle avait vu mort. C'était, qui plus est, le parrain d'Harry. Mais il était si mignon. Non, il fallait se ressaisir. Après s'être donné une claque mentale, elle lança au groupe :

- Vous faîtes quoi alors de vos après-midi ?

- Ben, comme se sont les vacances, nous allons à Pré-au-lard, nous faisons des promenades dans la forêt, nous allons dans notre repère… lui répondit James.

- Comment ça dans la forêt ? la forêt interdite ?

- Oui.

- Qu'y faîtes-vous ?

- Rien de très spécial !

- En plus, ils y vont surtout la nuit ! lança Lily. 

- Ah oui, pour Rémus.

- Tu connais son secret ? l'interrogea James.

- Oui, si c'est le bon. En tout cas, je sais qui parmi nous est animagus.

- Ah oui qui ?

- Sirius, Peter et toi.

- Mais comm…

- Je te signal au passage que Harry, Ron et moi, nous venons du futur !

- Donc vous nous connaissez dans le futur ! Est-ce que je suis marié avec Lily ?

- Euh… écoute, je ne peux pas dire ce genre de chose, tu le sauras en temps voulu.

- Pff, c'est nul. Est-ce que je vais me marier au moins ?

- Tu le sauras en temps voulu !

- Bon, d'accord. Mais est-ce que Harry est de ma famille ? je trouve qu'il me ressemble beaucoup quand même.

- NON ! cria en chœur le trio.

- D'accord, c'est bon, pas la peine de crier !

- Dis Hermione, est-ce que tu as un…

Sirius s'arrêta de justesse. Il n'en revenait pas, il était sur le point de demander à la jeune fille si elle avait un petit copain !

- Si j'ai un quoi ?

- Non, rien. Je… oublie ce que j'ai dit.

- Bon… d'accord.

Il était tard, après avoir diné, ils allèrent tous se coucher. Tous sauf…


	5. Chapter 5: Lily aime James!

CHAPITRE 5 : Lily aime James !

Tous sauf Hermione. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait son visage. Ses yeux d'un noir profond. Sirius…

Tous sauf Sirius, n'arrivant pas à dormir. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait son visage. Ses yeux chocolat… Hermione…

Le lendemain, Hermione, qui avait dormi quelques heures, se leva s'habilla et descendit dans la Grande Salle. Elle n'y trouva que Lily. Elle s'installa en face d'elle et un plat apparut alors dans son assiette.

- Bonjour Lily.  
- Bonjour Hermione. Tu as bien dormi à ce que je vois !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Ce n'est pas le cas ?  
- N…Oui, bien sûr !  
- Et bien, tu vois !  
- Où sont les autres ?  
- Ils ont déjà mangé. Depuis un bout de temps d'ailleurs !  
- Ah…  
- Oui. Moi, je suis descendu plus tard parce que je ne voulais pas tomber sur Potter.  
- Est-il si horrible que ça ?  
- Il… Il m'énerve à force de me demander de sortir avec lui ! Il a être mignon et attirant il…  
- Mignon et attirant ?  
- QUOI ? J'ai dit ça à voit haute ?  
- Effectivement ! Bon, maintenant dis moi ce que tu ressens vraiment pour James Potter ?  
- C'est vrai qu'il me plaît…  
- C'est tout ?  
- Et bien… Moi je l'aime ça te va !  
- Ben alors, pourquoi tu refuses de sortir avec lui ?  
- Parce que lui ne m'aime pas ! Il veut uniquement m'ajouter à son tableau de chasse !  
- Mais, voyons. Ça se voit qu'il t'aime !  
- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?  
- Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Tu n'as donc pas vu la façon dont il te regarde !  
- Non.  
- Il te dévore des yeux !  
- Mais, comment lui faire comprendre maintenant. Il va croire que je me moque de lui si je lui dis oui.  
- Hum… Je sais ! Tu n'as qu'à l'embrasser ! Et tu verras bien le résultat non ?  
- Quoi ? L'embrasser ? ça ne va pas ou quoi !  
- Ben quoi ?  
- Je ne peux pas aller le voir et l'embrasser comme ça !  
- Tu peux toujours essayer !  
- Mais…  
- Tu n'es pas chiche de le faire ! Tu es trop coincée !  
- Je ne suis pas coincée !  
- Alors fais-le !  
- Je… D'accord. Mais si quelque chose se passe mal, je ne t'adresserais plus jamais la parole ! C'est compris !  
- C'est compris. Et maintenant vas-y !

Lily, bien qu'hésitante, se leva et d'un pas tremblant, se rendit au terrain de Quidditch, où, elle savait, elle trouverait James. Hermione, n'ayant quasiment rien mangé, décida de se lever et de l'accompagner. Elle l'a rattrapa alors en chemin.  
Lily avait vu juste et elles trouvèrent les Maraudeurs au grand complet. Prenant son courage à deux main, elle s'approcha de James.

- Bonjour Lily Jolie. Que me….

Et elle l'embrassa. Une fois que leurs lèvres furent séparées, les joues rouges. Elle s'éloigna en courant. Laissant un James Potter, rougissant, qui ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Ai-je rêvé ? Lily Evans m'a embrassé ! Mais c'est génial. »

Se ressaisissant, ne jetant aucun regard autour de lui, il se mit à courir pour la rattraper. Hermione le regarda, attendrie. Mais, soudain, son regard se posa sur celui de Sirius. Elle détourna les yeux, sentant ses joues rosirent et se retourna. Elle voulait retrouver Ron et Harry, savoir où ils étaient.

Retournons auprès de James et Lily.  
Il avait rattrapé la jeune fille. James saisit Lily par le bras et la fit se retourner pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il eut du mal à lui dire quelque chose. Mais, un mot sortit : Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ?  
- Ah… je…  
- Est-ce que c'était un pari ? Parce qu'…  
- Non. Non James, ce n'était pas un pari. Je...  
- Oui ?  
- Ne me mets pas la pression. Je… Voilà, tu vois. Je…  
- Ecoute, prends ton temps. Je… tu… je…  
- Oui ?  
- Ça m'a fait plaisir ! Voilà, c'est dit. Salut.

Et il s'éloigna. Les jambes molles, Lily ne put pas le retenir. Mais l'envie était là. Soudain, sans le vouloir, quatre mots sortirent de sa bouche : James, je t'aime.


	6. Chapter 6: Enfin!

CHAPITRE 6 : Enfin !

Pensant qu'il était assez loin, Lily était sûre que James n'avait pas entendu. Elle se retourna et tenta de s'éloigner rapidement. Mais, James avait entendu. Il s'était approché et lui tenait le bras pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

- Qu'… Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?  
- Moi ? Mais rien voyons. Tu entends des voix ou quoi ?  
- Arrête Lily. Je sais que tu as parlé. J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit aussi. Je veux juste que tu le répète. S'il te plaît !  
- Je… James, je t'aime.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui, je crois.  
- Vrai de vrai ?  
- Oui je te dis !

Et sans plus attendre, il l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait donner. Lorsqu'ils séparèrent enfin leurs lèvres, James dit :

- Lily, tu ne peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu dises ça !  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui ! Je t'aime aussi ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point !

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Après être resté toute la matinée ensemble, le couple alla retrouver les autres. Les voyant approcher main dans la main, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Enfin !

Les maraudeurs se mirent alors à applaudir. Suivit du trio.

- Bon, Sirius, maintenant c'est à ton tour de te trouver une compagne !  
- Moi ? Je…

Il avait lancé un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione qui se mit à rougir, comme lui. Hermione pensa :  
Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit de changer le passé ! Tu ne dois pas tomber amoureuse de Sirius et Sirius ne doit pas tomber amoureux de toi ! Tu dois faire disparaître tout espoir de pouvoir te séduire à Sirius. Je te rappelle qu'il est mort dans le futur ! Mais il est si mignon… Hermione Granger ça suffit !

Juste à ce moment là, Lily demanda à la jeune fille.

- Dis-moi Hermione, est-ce que Sirius te plaît ?

Hermione devint alors rouge pivoine.

- Quoi ? Moi ! Mais je ne le connais même pas. Eh, vous avez vu l'heure, il faut que j'y aille.  
- Tu vas où ? lui demanda Ron.  
- Mais tu sais enfin ! Là où tu dois venir avec moi. Avec Harry. 

Devant le regard insistant de leur amie, ils se levèrent et la suivirent. Une fois loin de tout regard, elle leur dit :

- Nous devons rentrer !


	7. Chapter 7: Hermione rentre

CHAPITRE 7 : Hermione rentre.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.  
- Parce que j'ai un problème avec Sirius. Enfin, c'est surtout moi qui doit rentrer.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? lança Ron.  
- Je… je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de lui ! Et je crois que c'est réciproque !  
- QUOI !  
- Oui, je sais. Bon, vous savez quoi, je vais rentrer moi, et vous si vous voulez, vous n'avez qu'à rester.  
- Je… tu es sûre ?  
- Oui, je crois que c'est mieux comme ça. Si je reste, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer.  
- D'accord. Tu n'as qu'à aller dire au revoir aux autres. Mais, avant de partir, il faut que tu sois vraiment sûre de ce que tu veux faire.  
- Oui… je pense que ce ne serait pas bien de sortir avec Sirius, le futur pourrait être changé.  
- Tu n'as qu'à aller demandé à Dumbledore.  
- Je ne me vois pas aller le voir et lui dire que je suis amoureuse de Sirius et que je ne sais pas si je peux sortir avec lui !  
- Ouais, c'est vrai. Bon et bien si tu veux rentrer, nous ne pouvons pas te retenir.  
- Oui, je sais. Je vais aller dire au revoir aux autres.  
- Oui. Nous, on doit aller voir Dumbledore.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- C'est quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas. On se revoit bientôt alors Mione, dit Ron.  
- Oui, à plus Mione, dit Harry.

Et les deux garçons s'éloignèrent. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire pour que la jeune fille change d'avis.  
Hermione soupira et retourna auprès des Maraudeurs. Elle leur dit :

- Bon, et bien moi je vais vous laisser. Je vais rentrer chez moi.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas bien ici ? demanda Lily.  
- Si, ne t'en fais pas. Le problème est autre. C'est…personnel.  
- Ah, d'accord. C'est dommage, tu vas me manquer à moi !  
- Et à nous aussi ! N'est-ce pas Sirius ? demanda James, avec un léger sourire.  
- Moi…je… oui…je…mais je ne te connais pas beaucoup…j'aurais aimé mieux te connaître Hermione…  
- Oui…moi…moi aussi. Bon…et…et bien je vais vous laisser, plus vite je serais parti mieux ça vaudra.  
- Et Harry et Ron, ils partent aussi ? demanda à son tour Rémus.   
- Non, ils restent encore un peu eux.  
- Mais, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu pars. Tu pourrais rester comme eux non ?  
- Oui…non ! J'ai…j'ai des choses à régler dans le futur. Maintenant, il faut que je vous laisse. Au revoir.

Et elle sortit de la Grande Salle. Elle monta dans le dortoir pour filles et prit ses affaires. Ses vêtements et le parchemin qui devait lui permettre de rentrer chez elle. Elle sortit ensuite dans le par cet tomba sur Sirius qui lui dit :

- Hermione, dis moi, tu pars, à cause de moi ?  
- Si je pars à cause de toi ? Mais…pourquoi…pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?  
- J'ai raison c'est ça ?  
- Mais non enfin !  
- Dis-moi la vérité s'il te plaît !  
- Mais je te dis la vérité !  
- Tu mens trop mal !  
- Je…

Hermione ne put pas finir sa phrase, elle fondit en larmes et décida de prendre la fuite en criant :

- Je suis désolé Sirius !

Tout en courant, elle sortit le parchemin de sa poche et récita la formule :

Renvoies moi dans mon présent  
Pour que je puisse y retourner  
Aveao satro dejios idials présent  
Poreste participatesso  
Disparais du passé

Une fumée blanche se forma alors. Hermione s'arrêta et se retourna vers Sirius. En disparaissant, elle cria :

- Oublies moi Sirius, c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire !

Hermione se retrouva dans le parc, au présent, seule. Elle tomba à genoux et put pleurer à son aise. La seule personne pour qui elle avait éprouvé ce genre de chose, il avait fallu que se soit quelqu'un avec qui il ne pouvait rien se passer…


	8. Chapter 8: Sirius veu la rejoindre

CHAPITRE 8 : Sirius veut la rejoindre.

Sirius regardait encore le lieu où, quelques secondes plus tôt, c'était tenu Hermione.

- Elle est partie et je n'ai rien put faire pour la retenir… murmura-t-il.  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Patmol. Tu ne pouvais pas la retenir, intervint James derrière lui.  
- J'aurais dû essayer ! Mais au lieu de ça je n'ai rien fait. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile !  
- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la rejoindre ?  
- Où ? Dans le futur ? Je ne sais même pas de quelle époque elle vient !  
- Tu n'as qu'à demandé à Ron ou à Harry !  
- Oui mais…  
- C'est une belle preuve d'affection que tu peux lui faire !  
- Mais…  
- BOUGE TES FESSES POUR UNE FOIS SIRIUS ! C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi amoureux ! Alors vas-y !

Sachant que son ami avait raison, Sirius garda le silence et entra dans le bâtiment. Il trouva Harry et Ron dans la Grande Salle. En le voyant approcher, Ron lui demanda :

- Tu sais ?  
- Qu'Hermione est partie ? Oui…  
- Tu sais aussi pourquoi ?  
- Je suis certain que c'est à cause de moi.  
- Ben…  
- Bon peu importe. De quelle année venez-vous ?  
- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux tout de même pas aller à notre époque !  
- Et pourquoi ?  
Tu risques de tout chambouler !  
- Je m'en fiche complètement !  
- C'est bon Ron, ce n'est pas grave, c'est peut être mieux qu'il change le cours des choses. Sirius, nous venons de 2005.  
- Merci Harry. 

Le Survivant sortit un parchemin de sa poche et lui donna.

- Voici la formule pour aller dans le futur. J'en ai déjà fait une copie. Bonne chance !  
- Merci, maintenant, je voudrais que vous me rendiez un service. Dîtes-moi qui êtes-vous en réalité !  
- Quoi ?  
- Je sais très bien que vous n'êtes pas les personnes que vous voulez faire croire.  
- Com…  
- Par exemple, toi Ron, ses cheveux. Ce visage. Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser ? A Molly et à Arthur !  
- Euh…  
- Tu es un des leur !  
- Euh… Oui.  
- Et toi Harry, tu as les yeux de Lily et le physique de James !  
- Je… Ouais…  
- Bon ben voilà. Maintenant, il faut que j'y aille.

Et Sirius s'éloigna. Quelques secondes plus tard, il disparaissait dans une fumée blanche. Direction 2005…


	9. Chapter 9: Dans le futur

CHAPITRE 9 : Dans le futur…

Hermione était rentrée dans le château, s'étant calmée. Elle tomba sur Ginny qui lui dit, inquiète :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Mione ? Tu es toute pâle.  
- Je…

Et elle lui raconta tout. Ginny écouta attentivement. Et, une fois le récit terminé, Ginny prit la parole.

- Ca doit être dur.  
- Oui, ça l'est. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que je vais faire.  
- Si tu veux parler je suis là tu sais.  
- Oui, je le sais.  
- Et Harry ? Et mon frère ? Ils sont encore dans le passé ?  
- Oui, je ne sais pas du tout quand ils vont rentrer.  
- Ok. Bon maintenant, allons manger.  
- Oui. Allons-y.

Et ensemble, elles se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Soudain, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Ginny le dévisagea et lança à Hermione :

- Tu as vu le garçon dans l'entrée ? Il est mignon !

Hermione regarda alors dans la même direction. Elle n'en revenait pas, dans l'entrée se trouvait Sirius ! (âgé de 17 ans bien sûr) Elle n'arrivait pas parler. Elle avait du mal à réaliser qui se trouvait devant elle. Ginny, voyant la confusion de son amie lui dit :

- Ne me dit pas que c'est…

Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Hermione avait déjà hoché la tête. Elle se leva mais ne pouvait pas l'approcher, ses jambes molles ne voulait pas suivre. En faîte, elle ne voulait pas aller vers lui, la séparation serait trop dure après. Alors, elle se rassie et demanda à Ginny :

- Tu pourrais m'aider à sortir d'ici sans qu'il ne me voie ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne veux pas le voir. Sinon, après, la séparation serait trop forte.  
- Bon, je ne vois pas comment… euh… attends, je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais hier j'ai emprunté la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et je l'ai dans mon sac. 

Elle la sortit et la donna à Hermione qui l'enfila. 

- Merci. On se revoit plus tard ok ?  
- Ouais.

Ne pouvant pas être vu, elle put se faufiler. Sirius était encore dans l'entrée, debout, en train de chercher la jeune fille. Elle put alors passer à côté de lui. Mais, en avançant, elle l'entendit murmurer :

- Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ce que je fais. Cornedrue a raison de dire que c'est la première fois que je ressens autant de chose pour quelqu'un.

Elle sentit à nouveau les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il tenait autant à elle qu'elle tenait à lui. A contrecœur, elle s'éloigna. Arrivée dans le couloir, elle retira la cape et avança, lentement. Elle se sentait mal, ne sachant pas comment faire pour l'oublier. Elle l'aimait mais c'était un amour impossible, il venait du passé, elle du présent… Elle se rendit ensuite vers le seul endroit où elle était certaine de ne pas trouver grand monde : la bibliothèque.

Sirius sortit de la Grande Salle, restait la même qu'il y avait 20 ans. Il se demandait bien à quoi il ressemblait dans le présent. En passant à côté d'un jeune élève de Gryffondor, il lui demanda :

- Tu ne sais pas où se trouve Sirius Black aujourd'hui ?  
- Black ? Tu viens d'où toi ? Il est mort il y a 2 ans. Tu-sais-qui la tué.  
- Qui ?  
- Ben, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom !  
- Et c'est qui ?  
- Voldemort abruti !  
- Ah, d'accord. (NdA : je ne sais pas si les Maraudeurs le connaissaient, moi je dis qu'il l'appelait Voldemort à ce moment là, que c'est par la suite, qu'on n'osait plus prononcer son nom mais je ne sais pas si c'est comme ça. Laissez des reviews pour donner votre avis please)

Et il le laissa s'éloigner mais avant qu'il ne soit pas parti, il se rapprocha de lui et lui demanda :

- Tu ne saurais pas où est Hermione ?  
- Hermione ? Hermione Granger ? Elle doit être à la Bibliothèque, elle y est tout le temps.  
- Ok, merci.

Et il s'éloigna. Il allait dire à la jeune fille ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.


	10. Chapter 10: l'amour toujours et épilogue

CHAPITRE 10 : Amour toujours.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il trouva la jeune fille assise à une table, un livre dans les mains. Elle ne l'avait pas ouvert. Il s'approcha d'elle le plus silencieusement possible et lui dit :

- Je ne peux pas t'oublier Hermione. Tu es une fille qu'on ne peut pas oublier comme ça.  
- Ecoute, je…  
- Non, laisse-moi finir de parler. Je savais qu'on ne vient pas de la même époque, qu'on n'aurait jamais du se rencontrer. Mais maintenant c'est fait, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Même si on ne se connaît pas beaucoup, je sais une chose, je tiens plus à toi qu'à quiconque.  
- Je…  
- Je n'ai pas fini ! Ce que je voulais te dire en venant de voir ici est clair. Je ne peux pas t'oublier, je tiens trop à toi. En faite, je voulais te dire que…  
- Non ! Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas savoir !

Elle parlait en sanglotant, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Mais…  
- Arrête Sirius. Va-t-en, tu ne devrais pas être là. Il ne doit rien se passer entre nous, tu ne comprends dons pas. On ne vient pas du même temps. Aujourd'hui, tu aurais 37 ans.  
- Mais je suis mort…  
- Je…mais comment tu sais ça ?  
J'ai demandé à un élève tout à l'heure. Et les autres ?

Se calmant et reprenant son sérieux, elle fut heureuse de pouvoir changer de sujet. Alors elle ajouta :

- James et Lily vont se marier, auront un enfant…  
- Harry.  
- Oui, et ils vont ensuite devoir se cacher. Mais Peter va les trahir, il va révéler à Voldemort où il se cachait et le Mage Noir va les tuer. Il va tenter de tuer Harry aussi, alors âgé de 1 ans. Mais il ne va pas y arriver et va perdre ses pouvoirs. Peter va alors se couper un doigt et disparaître, laissant courir un bruit que tu aurais tué les Potter et lui. Tu iras à Azkaban. D'où tu vas t'échapper. Mais deux ans plus tard, Voldemort va réussir à te tuer. Rémus, lui, aujourd'hui, est toujours vivant. Et toujours aussi Loup-garou…  
- D'accord. Mais maintenant que tu m'as dit tout ça. Tu vas changer le cours des choses.  
- Oui. C'est vrai.  
- Alors, pourquoi ne veux-tu donc pas qu'il y est quelque chose entre nous ?  
- Ce n'est pas la même chose…  
- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?  
- Parce que…  
- Tu vois, tu ne sais pas toi-même ! c'est ridicule !  
- Si je sais. C'est parce que c'est impossible. Ça voudrait dire qu'un de nous va disparaître d'une de nos deux époques. Soit toi du passé, soit moi du présent. Donc, un de nous va disparaître de la circulation de son époque.  
- Mais, je veux bien me dévouer. Je veux bien venir vivre ici moi. Il y a toujours moyen d'aller faire un tour dans le passé pour aller voir les Maraudeurs. De toute façon, je vais faire ça je crois. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, même si nous ne sommes qu'amis, ta présence me faire du bien. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de retourner dans le passé prendre mes affaires et dire aux autres ce qu'il va leur arriver.  
- Je…  
- Avec ou sans ton accord c'est ce que je compte faire. Alors, ton avis ?  
- Je…  
- Maintenant je peux te le dire. Si je ne peux pas me passer de toi c'est parce que je… je t'aime Hermione !

Hermione fondit en larmes et en un éclair se retrouva dans les bras de Patmol. Et elle murmura :

- Je t'aime aussi Sirius.

Il l'écarta alors légèrement de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Même avec les changements qu'ils allaient produire, il s'en moquait, leur amour était plus fort que tout.

Epilogue...

Sirius retourna dans le Passé pour prendre ses affaires, saluer ses amis, et leur dire ce qu'il allait se passer.

Peter Pettigrow ne dénonça pas Lily et James. Qui virent grandir leur fils. Ils eurent aussi un autre enfant, une petite fille qu'ils appelèrent Lise.

Harry retourna dans le présent et fut surpris de réaliser que ses parents étaient toujours vivant et qu'il avait une sœur de 1 ans sa cadette. Il n'avait plus sa cicatrice et n'était plus célèbre, il pouvait donc mener une vie normale. Après un certain temps, il se maria avec Ginny.

Ron tomba amoureux de la sœur d'Harry avec qui il se maria. Harry accepta leur union connaissant son meilleur ami à qui il avait lui aussi prit la sœur.

Voldemort avait été vaincu par le Groupe. Ainsi que les Mangemorts.

Dumbledore vécut encore une centaine d'année avant de disparaître.

Peter devînt le parrain de Lise. Sirius étant toujours le parrain d'Harry. Bien qu'il avait tous les deux 17 ans.

Quant à Hermione et Sirius, et bien, je peux vous dire qu'ils vécurent heureux et eurent 2 enfants : James et Marie. Un amour comme le leur était rare et jamais il n'aurait put être détruit…

FIN.

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plut. Laissez des reviews !  
Merci de l'avoir lut.


End file.
